war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Frost
About Logan Michael Frost Logan was born in Seattle, Washington his father was a Moroi and his mother was a hunter. However, he didn't know this. His parents weren't together so his mother never told his father about him. His mother died during child birth and Logan went into the foster care system. He was taken in right away and was with his first family until he was about 3 years old. Some kid had been picking on him in Preschool and Logan had punched the kid, giving him a black eye. The family decided that Logan was to violent as they were about to have their own baby. He went back into the system. He bounced around a lot of homes for one reason or another. When he was 10 years old, he was once again being bullied in school, this is where he got his nickname 'Frosty' because children thought it was funny to call him it since he was so standoffish. This caused Logan to get into a lot of fights all through grade school, middle school, and even into high school. Since he didn't really have friends, he spent his time on the computer. He'd unlock cellphones for the kids at school for cash. He was slowly learning how to hack other things as well. With the money, he bought himself a guitar as he wanted to learn to play. When he was sixteen he ran away from his current foster home. He was hitchhiking his way across the United States, he wanted to get as far away from Seattle as possible. By the time he was seventeen, he had made his way to New Orleans. He mostly made his money through performing on the street. One night as he was packing up his stuff, he was attacked. Logan just thought he was being mugged but the guy who had grabbed him wasn't a criminal. He was a vampire. Logan managed to break free and started to run when a woman came to his rescue. She staked the vampire. He was in complete disbelief. He had heard the rumors on the street but he figured the people saying it were drugged out or just insane. From that night on, Logan began to learn about the supernatural. 'Logan's' Abilities/Skills Logan's skill include advanced reflexes, speed, and strength. He has knowledge of the supernatural. He also possesses stealth tactics, combat tactics, and weapons proficiency. After he was attacked when he was seventeen, he was welcomed into the hunter's alliance. The members began to teach him about the supernatural as well as ways to protect himself and defeat them. Logan does well enough in hand to hand combat that he would definitely be able to protect himself if he were in a fight. Since for awhile he was homeless, he learned how to break into places quietly so he's extremely stealthy. In the way of weapons, Logan knows how to shoot a gun and a crossbow but he prefers weapons of the bladed variety. He's really good at using swords as well as smaller items. 'Logan's' Strengths/Weaknesses Logan is an intermediate hacker. He can hack most websites and any kind of cellphone. As long as it's a normal IP address, he can also trace those. Since he's been alone for so long he's come pretty independent. He doesn't have to rely on people, he's very capable of doing things on his own. He's also patient person so he doesn't rush into things. He also tends to pay attention to small details, so he can tell when people or situations don't seem right. Other than the fact that he is human so he can easily be hurt, he has a few other weaknesses. Since Logan is so use to be a loner, he doesn't like to ask for help and he won't take it when it's offered. He doesn't speak his mind, so even if he knows something is wrong or he has a better idea, he probably won't mention it. Logan also is such a realist that he generally doesn't see the positive or the good in things. The Relationships Family: Deanna Carter deceased and Benjamin Frost father Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Alison Vega Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Logan loganbio3.jpg loganbio5.jpg loganbio6.jpg loganbio7.jpg loganbio4.jpg loganbio8.jpg loganbio9.jpg loganbio10.jpg loganbio11.jpg Photos of Logan & Friends ' Tumblr olefvbAA3g1vuhhx1o1 540.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega loganali.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega Tyler-blackburn-ashley-benson-dating.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega Lindsayloganali.jpg|'Alison Vega & Lindsay Mitchell''' Lindsaylogan.jpg|'Lindsay Mitchell' loganashley.jpg|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega loganrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson loganroxanne.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux Haydenlogan.jpg|'Hayden Finn'|link=Hayden Finn '''